


Much Needed Punishment

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Begging, Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, Paddling, Safeword Use, Safewords, Scratching, Sex Toys, Slapping, Sounding, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave felt the need to be treated like a bad boy, wanted the punishment like it was the best drug and he was the worst addict just waiting for it to land on his tongue so he could gobble it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Needed Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for a dear friend of mine!! I hope they like it.

Dave felt the need to be treated like a bad boy, wanted the punishment like it was the best drug and he was the worst addict just waiting for it to land on his tongue so he could gobble it up. He knew he was going to get it too, purposely setting traps up until Bro just couldn’t take it anymore. It struck the last straw when he had to anchor himself so he wouldn’t be impaled by the fuzzy nose of an orange smuppet attached to the deadly spike of a katana. The elder burst through Dave’s bedroom door, his chest puffing out to insert dominance on his brother as he strode over and grabbed a chunk of the blonde locks, yanking him up so they would be shade to shade. “You want to be treated like a whore so badly? Alright, I’ll play ball.”

Dave let out a grunt of pain as his hair was tugged, his aviators ripped from his face to leave him vulnerable for an onslaught of Bro’s wrath and leave no defence for him to hide behind. The gloved hand kept a tight grip on his hair as Dave was dragged out of the room, leading them both into Bro’s and his brother was kind enough to throw his ass down on the bed. Bro opened his wardrobe wide and began his search of his favourite box, it was old and worn down from age but the bold letters ‘BDSM’ written in red sharpie was still had a shuddering effect on Dave’s spine. The elder Strider pulled the heavy box out and placed it on the desk, having a reach around inside to find the items he would be using today. While studying the toys, Bro spoke gruffly over his shoulder. “Safe words, name them.”

Dave shivered in anticipation as he saw what toys his brother would be using on him; softened rope cut to a smaller length for the simple wrist binding, a small paddle, that god damn pink vibrator that Dave hates so much but he knows what it does and craves it every time. The last item to be pulled out was a thin rod connecting to a wire attached to a remote. Dave almost let out a moan when he saw it, knowing how hard he came from it last time. “Elephant for yes, boomer for wait, classic for no.”

“Good boy.” Bro left the box out in case he wanted to make his brother suffer some more. Picking up the toys, he walked over to the bed and let them drop from his arms, pushing Dave so the younger sibling would be forced to lie back on the bed. “Hands behind your back.”

Dave assumes the position, rolling over and holding his hands together, letting Bro wrap the rope around his wrists and tying it tight enough for his needs. He tested the struggle so Dave wouldn’t lose feeling in his hands, nodding before turning is brother over so he would lie on his arms. Collecting the sounding rod, Bro also leaned over to the small bedside table to grab the lube, uncapping it and squirting a generous amount onto the toy. Grabbing Dave’s cock tightly enough for the blonde to hiss out in pleasure, Bro held its position and started to push the rod into the slit, making sure it was enough slick to make it sink without having to force it in. Thankfully the rod was in the right angle that it slipped in easily, sinking down halfway in Dave’s cock. “Oh fuck, Bro—“

“That’s daddy to you.” Bro pinched the top of the rod with his free hand, pushing the rod deeper in before lifting it out and thrusting it in again slowly. The sensitive nerves of Dave’s piss slit were ablaze with pleasure, tingling down to his balls and making his hole clench over nothing because _fuck_ , that was good.

It kept sinking deeper, deeper, _deeper_ until it couldn’t be pushed down anymore, snuggled at the base of his cock. Dave let out a breath and thrust his hips up, hoping for something more, for Bro to turn on the sounding rod or to at least stroke his cock, squeeze it for fuck sake. He would do anything. Those strong hands held his hips down on the bed so he would have to beg for anything, knowing this wasn’t going to be easy punishment. “Give me everything you got, daddy. I can take it.”

“Oh really?” Suddenly, Bro’s hands were around his neck and his thumbs were pressing right into his windpipe, cutting off his breath immediately. In attempt to gasp, Dave coughed and opened his mouth and his widened eyes stared up into his fearful reflection in Bro’s shades. “You’re going to be a good boy, do what daddy tells you? I’m going to use you like a pretty little fuckhole for my cock, and you’re going to fucking like it. I know you will, been teasing me for weeks for this and I’m going to show you how much you’re going to regret every trap you set.”

His hands squeezed tighter and Dave let out a soft squeak of alarm, his head beginning to lack oxygen and it was showing in the way his mind became fuzzy, eyes blurring a little. But those hands just kept a tight grip on his throat, even when his legs started to kick and fight for breath, Dave wouldn’t be getting out of this. He could die, but then Bro’s plans for fun would be ruined, Dave knew he was safe in his Bro’s grasp, even if he was the one choking him to an inch of his life right now. His cock had other plans though, twitching up strongly and if his slit wasn’t blocked with that god forsaken sounding rod, he would be leaking with the need to cum. He couldn’t breathe, his body panicking and struggling for some escape, eyes rolling back a little before Bro simply let go.

The rush of air being forced into his lungs was much welcomed and he sucked it down with each heave, his throat burning the effort. He could still feel the thick imprints of Bro’s thumbs against his skin. His brother kept close, hand on Dave’s chest feeling the rising and falling of his breathing. “You good?”

“E-El’phant…” Dave mumbled out croakily, it hurt to use his vocal chords but it set Bro’s face at ease. They had tried choking before always with good results but this was the first time that Dave had ever came that close to passing out, and he loved every moment of it. Bro gave his brother a reward, taking hold of the pulsing cock and giving it a soft squeeze, pumping it up and down enough for Dave to really feel the rod deep in his cock.

He didn’t dare lift his hips though, not wanting to suffer the consequences. He knew Bro was serious about making Dave regret all those shitty attempts to get a spanking; he was going to get it hard. A slap against his cheek was enough for Dave to glance up at his brother’s face, the hand on his cock removed much to his dismay. “Damn right you liked it. Daddies little slut is what you are, taking everything I give you and still begging for more.”

Another harsh slap against his face, making his head turn from the force of the blow, it stung and his eyes watered. Still, he couldn’t hold back the huff of breath and the tingling in the tip of his cock, another slap across the other cheek just lets a moan escape his lips and Bro leaned back with a grin, satisfied with himself. Manhandling Dave, Bro turned his brother over onto his stomach and ever so gently traced the tips of his fingers down that pale expanse of his back. Goosebumps rising before he bares his nails, blunt but enough to do the job at dragging them down the creamy white skin, leaving reddish welts in its wake. Dave arched his back down with a breathy groan, unable to keep himself intact when another burn of Bro’s nails trailing down his body. “Oh fuck, daddy…”

“That’s right baby boy, you know you love being a pain slut.” A gloved hand pet down his back to soothe the scorched skin, only to have his side scratched up by another set of fingernails. The hand trailed down his back and over the curve of his ass, stopping to knead the supple flesh. “You love what daddy does to you, don’t you?”

“Yes daddy yes, I love it. I love it.” His body jolted at the spank on his ass; he knew it was coming but fuck, it still stung like a bitch and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. Soon after the first ended, there was another firm spank on his other cheek, hands gripping Dave’s slim hips and lifting them up enough so Bro could place the boy over his knee. His ass was being pelted with spanks after that, being in the unknown of when he was going to be hit was so thrilling to Dave, it shocked him every time and always brought out a yelp of both surprise and pleasure. His ass was slapped raw, it must be red by now when Bro finally let up, rubbing his hand over each cheek to soothe and unconsciously let Dave know that he wouldn’t be struck again. “Thank you, daddy. Thank you, thank you.”

Bro let out a soft grunt and picked up the small paddle, beginning to rub it ever so carefully over Dave’s pink ass cheeks. The hand spanking was enough for Dave to leak onto his brother’s trousers but knowing he could be getting a further assault was almost delightful. “I’m going to use this now, do you want to be a good boy for daddy and continue?”

He didn’t even need to affirm this, he was already buzzing with anticipation; he hadn’t used the paddle in so long and missed the feel of harsh slapping over his raw ass. He had just a need for it. But Bro needed to know that he wasn’t stepping over the line or forcing him and so Dave nodded his head against the bed. “Yes daddy, please, I need it.”

The next moment, the paddle had left its space on his ass and the heavy swat echoed into the room, along with a deep groan of wanton need that followed afterwards. It took a couple more seconds before the paddle came down again but when it did, Dave was ready for it with an open mouth, shameless for the abuse. Another swing of the paddle was brought down on his ass and Dave started to feel the burn on his ass, it was painful with every hit and he couldn’t help the pathetic whimpers that erupted from his throat.

By the fifth swat, Dave’s cock was leaking profusely over the rod and onto Bro’s knee, unable to keep himself still as he was spanked, squirming to try and ease the sizzling burn radiating over his flesh. He wanted to be a good boy for his daddy, tears filling up in his eyes before he couldn’t take it anymore, he needed a break. “Boomer, boomer!”

Bro halted his movements quickly and set the paddle down, placing his hands gently on Dave’s thighs and rubbing them soothingly for his brother. “What do you need, brother.”

“Jus’… Haah, give me a sec.” Dave’s voice was coming out slurred, drunk on the pleasure. Bro let him come back to himself, his panting slowing down enough for the boy’s tears to dry up. “No more spanking, please Bro, my ass can’t take it right now.”

“Alright, you want me to keep going with the other toys?” Bro set the paddle further away on the bed so he wouldn’t be tempted to reach it again as his little brother let out a weakened groan, nodding against the bed. Uncapping the lube again, he gathered enough on his fingers and rubbing them over Dave’s hole, getting it slick and relaxed enough for a finger to be slipped inside. His insides were soft and easy to stretch out, another finger following the first as Bro began to scissor them, riling Dave up with his teasing touches and skittering over his sweet spot. He rubbed over Dave’s prostate until the boy was practically putty in his hands, grinding his hips down in hopes the enough stimulation on his cock would get him to cum hard. Bro tutted at Dave and pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the blonde’s thigh before speaking softly. “None of that, boy. Lift your ass up some more.”

“Yes daddy.” Dave complied quickly, arching his back so his ass would stick up almost presenting to Bro, who whistled when he spotted that hole; slicked up and glistening with lube, stretched out to his satisfaction. Bro reached for the bright pink toy, it was a simple rounded shape with a bulb on the end to screw the vibrations from minimum to its maximum. He slathered it up before pressing it against Dave’s entrance, pushing it in as deep as it could go. The toy seated, Bro let Dave have a few breaths while he collected the remote for the sounding rod, getting both hands ready before turning them both on at once at medium speed.

The pulsing vibrations began in his cock and ass, and Dave couldn’t hold still, thrusting his hips forward with a shout of pleasure. Bro held his hips down while he struggled, cock dripping with precum, stuffed from both sides and the vibrations radiating between the two was just enough for Dave to be drove mad. He couldn’t stop moving, clenching his hands into fists and toes curling while he fought the words coming out of his mouth. He was babbling and even when he tried his best to stop the insistent rambling of his mouth by biting his bottom lip, but it was no use. “Oh fuck, fuck fucking _ffffuck_.”

Bro sat and watched the show, his own cock hard in his trousers. His warm hands rubbing up and down Dave’s trembling thighs, moving along his legs before tracing his fingers around the edges of the vibrator. Bro felt the muscles clenching around the toy and turned the vibrations up just a little more until Dave was practically melting. All of his limps tensed up, breathing laboured as he came.

The sounding rod kept vibrating around in Dave’s slit, his cum pooling around the tip before it began to dribble onto Bro’s trousers, leaving a wet puddle in its wake. The blonde kept tensing up as his orgasm appeared to go on forever, the feeling of the rod buzzing in his cock along with the constant attack on his prostate, it was almost unbearable. Fuck he loved every moment of it. Part of him wanted to keep this going forever but he was so sensitive, everything was so _good_ , but it hurt but it was a _good_ kind of hurt, fucking perfect.

He couldn’t hold on. “Please! Please daddy, please take it out, I can’t. Feels too good daddy.” Dave was shivering, the overstimulation was pulsing inside of him and he couldn’t hold on. He begged and pleaded for it to stop, for Bro to pull out the vibe and the sounding rod. Thighs shuddering as Bro idly sat and watched Dave fall apart piece by piece, a total pain slut. Dave hadn’t said the safe word and from the looks of it; tears cascading down his cheeks, mouth open and drooling for more, this was just what his little brother needed.

Bro started to pat Dave’s ass, right on the top of the vibrator. Making Dave jump with a gasp at every swat. “Want it to stop?”

“Please, please.” It felt too good; the toy jamming into his prostate almost painfully and the buzzing only left him seeing stars.

“Are you going to be a good boy? No fucking around, no more teasing me with traps?” Another swat landed on the vibe was enough for Dave to give in, crying out as his sweet spot was thoroughly abused. His head landed on the bed, too tired to keep it lifted up as he panting out in bliss.

“Yes daddy, I’ll be a good boy…” Dave groaned into the sheets. It was enough for Bro, who turned both of the toys off simultaneously and removed the pink vibrator from Dave’s ass, setting it on the bed next to him. While his brother was lying on his knees, Bro began to undo the ropes around his wrists, tying it up into a little knot once it was off so it would be neatly placed back inside the box. He rubbed Dave’s wrists lightly, massaging them to take the edge off an check that there were no rope burn marks left behind. With everything alright on this side, Bro turned him over gently in his lap, pinching the tip of the sounding rod while his other hand held onto his half hard cock; too feeble to cum again but enough stimulation to have it throbbing.

He murmured softly to his brother while pulling out the rod, keeping Dave calm. With the rod removed, Bro lifted his brother off of his lap and back on his bed so he could stretch out, standing up and collecting the toys that needed to be cleaned, setting them on the bedside table. The rope and paddle were picked up then, taken to the box and set inside for another day. With everything set up, Bro could pay attention to his brother once more and lay down with him, pulling the smaller body against his own and running his hand up and down Dave’s side. “You did so good for me. Want me to get you some cream for your ass?”

“No. It stings, but I like it.” Dave was still a little out of it but he snuggled up close to Bro, resting his head on his chest to hear him breathing soundly. Everything was going to be alright now. He needs were sated for now; the desire to be controlled, powerless under someone else’s touch while they pulled the strings. He wouldn’t need it again for a while, but he was looking forward to next time.


End file.
